Contact
by MissDevon
Summary: Sand and Water Universe: the sequel to "Processing" Natalie deals with a roommate irate over her lateness and a call from Landview Nat, Star, Nora and Bo


**_Contact_**

_Sequel to Processing_

Juggling her purse and a bag of groceries, Natalie pushed open the door to her apartment. "Sorry I'm so late," she remarked, slightly embarrassed, in response to the angry glare of her younger housemate.

"You sold me out," the girl accused as she got to her feet.

"I what?" Natalie asked as she crossed the room t put the groceries on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"YOU SOLD ME OUT!"

Rolling her eyes, Natalie started to unpack the bad without even looking at the teenager. "OK, I'll bite: how?"

"Bo called."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? You promised Natalie, or was there a time limit attached? What am I in the way? You know you could've just told me. I would've taken off."

"Cut the teen angst, Star. I didn't call Bo about you," she answered testily.

"Then why? And please tell me that you're not going all family values on me here. I know how 'Mr. Rick' is."

"No, I'm not going all 'family values' on you. Not with them anyway," she sighed. "I had a visitor today who made me realize that I should talk to someone in the family, that's all."

"I'm not enough?"

"I'll rephrase that: someone in Landview."

"Why'd you wanna do that for?"

"Well, to find out things like Christian came back from the dead."

"WHAT! You're joking, right? I mean people only do that on _Fraternity Row._"

Turning, Natalie leaned tiredly against the counter as she shook her head at her cousin: "Star, your father's done it, multiple times in fact."

"Yeah, but he hadn't been, you know, declared. And how the hell did that happen anyway? I mean didn't Antonio have DNA evidence or something?" Star shot back.

"Look, all I know is that Christian shouldn't have been either," she answered matter of factly as she moved around the counter to start putting items in the refrigerator.

"Nat?" Star started uneasily.

"Yeah?"

"If Christian's alive what about you and Warrick?"

"We're still getting married," she answered simply as she stood and closed the refrigerator door.

"But aren't you and Chris. . ."

"Didn't mention how I found out, did I?" she started with a self disparaging tone. "I was served annulment papers."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Do you. . . you know. . .?" Star asked as she took one of the stools at the counter, wanted to hear how much stability, if any, would be in her near future.

"I signed them. I hesitated," Natalie admitted haltingly, "but I signed them."

"Why'd you hesitate?" Star wondered bluntly as Natalie moved to lean against the counter opposite her.

"Because I would've liked to have seen him. For him to tell me it's what he wanted. To be able to say goodbye. Maybe even to have been the one to have initiated the process," she answered truthfully.

"You wouldn't have. . . I mean, given the choice. . ."

"I would've chosen Rick."

"Good. He's better for you anyway. Christian was always a jerk."

"Star!"

"Well, he was," she shrugged unapologetically. "Besides, who doesn't at least have the balls to ask for a divorce face to face?"

"He doesn't remember me."

"Nice story."

"Michael confirmed it."

"That makes it different? I mean, what if he did remember? Would you have gone back to him?"

"Probably not. Although, it might have been nice to have him running after me for a change."

Star rolled her eyes at that as she asked: "does Warrick know?"

"Yeah."

"What does he say?"

Natalie sighed: "that we should discuss. That it's ok if I want to see Chris for closure, ect. Perfect, understanding, ass."

"His usual self," Star said laughing.

"Yeah."

"So, you going to?"

"Nope. My Chris died. This one's a stranger. Its not going t help anyone if I go. All it will do is cause trouble."

"Cat fight?"

"OH yeah!" Natalie laughed. "You want to start breakfast while I go and return Bo's call?"

"I guess," Star replied as she slid off the chair with a roll of her eyes. "You're not going to sell me out, are you?"

"Depends on how much of a brat you are while I'm on the phone," Natalie teased.

"I'm burning your eggs," Star threatened as Natalie picked up the portable and started out of the kitchen.

"Like you don't anyway?" she shot back before entering her bedroom ad closing her door. Once inside the privacy of her bedroom, she deflated and sank onto her bed, staring at her cell phone. Turning it over and shifting it from one hand to the other, she tried to figure out what was holding her back. "Geez, Natalie, just call the man," she ordered herself, although it took a couple of times for her to actually make herself dial the number and complete the call.

* * *

Police Commissioner, Bo Buchanan rolled his eyes at the ADA, and his ex-wife, Nora Gannon as she rambled on. "I'm just saying," she defended her stance.

"Nora, he's gotta get used to the idea," he sighed as he sat in his chair.

"He's just. . ."

"Just what, Nora? For pity's sake the boy's 14! Besides, it's not like we were ever actually a couple when he was growing up!"

"It's normal for a child to dream of their parents being together."

"So what should I do? Sneak around with Eve the same way that you do with Colson? I don't think so. In fact, I don't know how Colson puts up with you doing it."

"It works for us," she shrugged.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"The psychologist said that it's normal, what with our past relationships not working out."

"Not working out? Gabrielle was _murdered_. I don't think that qualifies as not working out!"

"You know what I mean," Nora shot back, exasperated that he couldn't see her point of view in this.

"You're the one who got involved with a nutcase, not me," Bo retorted in a similar tone.

"Bo. . ."

"Besides, I've been dating her for years."

"Engagement is different."

"He's going to have to learn to deal with it," he stated evenly. "I'm not putting off my wedding because he's acting out."

"How can you be so selfish!"

"You did not just go there!"

"Bo. . ." she started again, hoping that if given the chance she'd be able to reverse the mistake she had just made.

"This conversation is over, Nora," he stated evenly as he rose. "I'm marrying Eve. Matthew can't have everything his way, and we can't keep enabling him by giving in."

"It's not giving in, it's just. . ." she started to protest as his phone rang. Watching him reach for him, she glared. "Bo. . ."

"I'm waiting for an important call," he shrugged. "Buchanan here," he answered gruffly.

On the other end, Natalie inhaled, trying to keep her courage up. "Hello?" Bo asked again, as Nora continued to glare and groused: "Important call huh?" loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line.

"Well, sounds like Nora hasn't changed much," Natalie finally managed to get out.

Smiling in recognition of his niece's voice, Bo retook his seat: "nope. Can't figure out if it's a good thing or not," he replied as he signaled Nora to leave his office. Raising an eyebrow at him, she crossed her arms taking on a defiant stance. Shrugging in response, Bo turned his chair so that his back was to her. "Have to admit that I was surprised to get a call from you."

"Well, I was surprised by the need to," she replied.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" she asked defensively as she shifted on the bed.

"It's been six years since we've heard from you."

"Not all my fault."

"You didn't leave any forwarding. . ."

"Yet, Sonia Santi found me early this morning at work to serve me with annulment papers, which, if I had been a heads up about Chris beingyou know alivemight not have been so bad."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought someone. . ." he exhaled as he scratched his head. "I left messages for John. I know you two stay in touch. In fact that's the only way that we know you're still alive."

"He's undercover," Natalie deflected, before asking with more than a touch of annoyance: "and if you knew that, why is it you couldn't track me down yourself?"

"I've asked for information. He won't divulge it."

"Well, you must of shown a real interest then."

Shaking his head, Bo turned to his desk and rolled his eyes to see Nora still there. At that he couldn't help but wonder why he was so often surrounded by difficult women as he changed the subject, while turning his chair once again: "How do you like Vegas, and what are you doing there?"

"Love it. As for what I'm doing, I'm working for the LVMPD."

"Doing what? Can't picture you as a policewoman."

Natalie laughed slightly at that, wondering if her uncle would be able to picture her in her actual position any more: "I'm not. I work in the crime lab."

"Really. . . well, I certainly didn't see that one coming."

"No you expected me to be in some kind of trouble."

"That's not fair."

"Not a whole hell of a lot of things are, Uncle Bo," she sighed. "I don't even know why I called."

"Don't you?" he challenged.

"Fine. I wanted to make sure I don't get sandbagged again. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was to be served with annulment papers in front of the lab's Assistant Director? To know that he told my supervisor? I'm probably going to be out of the field for a couple of days because of this! Not to mention that he broke a standing order, which Elckie never does, and sent my fiancé in to check on me!"

"You're engaged?"

"Yes. He's also a criminalist, and is, for once, actually an upstanding guy. I'm lucky as hell that he isn't freaked out by this whole thing!"

"But you apparently are."

"And why shouldn't I be?" she retorted, with annoyance clear in her voice. "My husband comes back from the dead. I find out by being served with annulment papers. A process that was initiated by his mother and brother. Then I find out that not only does he have no recollection of me, but that he's now dating his first love/sister-in-law!" she rattled off. "Oh, and let's not forget that his resurfacing is going to raise questions about the conduct of people who investigated his death. People who I just happen to work with and for, which puts me just a fantastic situation on a day to day basis!"

"Anything else?"

"You think there should be more?"

Bo shook his head at the tone of her voice: "why'd you run away?"

"I didn't. I just moved on," she answered back. "You know. I have a good life here. Once I couldn't of had there. Up till now, I didn't have people questioning me, or judging me by who I used to be. I'm not that girl with a huge chip on her shoulder any more."

"Does exactly sound that way on this end."

"What can I say? Things like this bring out the worse in me."

"So what do you want now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe just someone to let me know what's going on?"

"I could do that. But what would you like me to tell the rest of the family?"

"Nothing. Just because I called doesn't mean anything. I'm not coming back. If I did it would only cause trouble. I'm not into causing trouble any more."

"I think you're wrong."

"And I think you're naive."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard before," Bo said with a slight laugh. "Your parents. . ."

"I'm not coming back. I have a life here that I love here. I don't want it tainted."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Do you think your fiancé would. . ."

"Warrick knows all about my past. I learned when to be honest. He's basically the only one."

"Besides your roommate?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You telling me that I'm mistaken about who answered your phone earlier? Her parents are. . ."

"Bo, I'm not going there."

"But I am right," he pressed to her exhale of breathe. "Can I at least tell them that she's alive?"

"That's all you can. She'll run away again if she thinks they know. She doesn't want to be a pawn in their battles any more. Frankly I can't blame her."

"Has she been. . ."

"No. The last year or so, and that's all I'm saying. I made a promise."

"I'll respect that," he said as he turned again, to see Nora still standing there. "Look, I have some issues to talk over with Nora. Can I call you back later?"

"I work night shift. I'm going to have lunch and then go to sleep," she interrupted.

"Understood. I'll be in touch. But I don't expect it to be one way you understand me?"

"Yeah. I do. And I'll call," she replied. "But I better go."

"Ok then. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Talk to you soon," she sighed as she hung up.

"There, I'm done with my call. So what else do you want?" he asked.

"Was that who I think it was?" Nora wondered.

"I'm not in your head Nora."

"Natalie?"

"Yeah."

"What did she want? What type of trouble is she in?"

"None. She's upset about the Christian situation."

"Well, someone better warn Jessica," she sighed.

"Natalie's not coming home. She's made her home in Vegas. She saids she's doing well out there. That she's happy. Sounds like she's made a good life for herself in fact. She apparently has a good job and she's engaged."

"What she doing? Working as a PA?"

"No, would you believe a Criminalist?"

"No, I wouldn't," she answered honestly. "Look, I'm glad you heard from her, but we have more important things to discuss."

"I already told you Nora, that discussion is over. . ."


End file.
